Of Princes and Dragons
by Sage Edwyn
Summary: Childhood is a magical time filled with sweet memories of games of dressups and makebelieve. Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter share one of their memories. Ficlet. Slight GwendalxGunter.


Response to an ukesociety (LJ community) challenge, childhood memories! If you've watched the ep.47 raw...well here, they're younger than they are at the beginning of that ep, maybe about half that age?

Title: Of Princes and Dragons  
Author: Sora Ishida  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Cute, er Memories?  
Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou  
Pairing: Gwendal/Günter-ish  
Words: 592  
Status: One-shot ficlet  
Challenge: Childhood memories

**

* * *

**

Of Princes and Dragons

It was a beautiful sunny day in Shin Makoku; city of demons. Amongst the vast courtyards of the city's castle, three young children amused themselves with exciting adventures into their imaginations.

"Conrad can be the mean old dragon, since he can't really talk much yet. You're the Princess who's been kidnapped by him, and I get to be the hero Prince who comes to save you," voiced one of the three; a serious, blue eyed, black haired child.

"Why do I have to be the girl?" complained the pale haired child.

"Because you've got the longest hair, Günter," the first replied matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The boy called Günter patted his long tresses absently.

"Oh...ok then," he skipped over to the youngest of them who was currently sitting down drawing elaborate patterns in the dirt with his fingers. "C'mon Conrad, you're the big bad dragon who has to kidnap me!"

Conrad looked up to watch as Günter threw a dramatic arm across his eyes and faked a swoon. He giggled and jumped to his feet, growling menacingly as he stomped up to the 'Princess'. Gunter shrieked and ran off into the gardens with a little Conrad-dragon in hot pursuit.

Left on his own, the black haired boy drew himself up regally.

"The fair Princess Gunter has been kidnapped! It is up to me, the noble Prince Gwendal, to rescue her from fiery death at the hands of the dreadful Conrad!" he declared to the empty courtyard. He pulled a short wooden sword from his belt and brandished it the air before taking off at a trot in the direction of his companions.

Gwendal eventually found them hiding out in an old, disused guard house. He approached carefully, since he could see the dragon prowling across the entrance. A twig snapped beneath his feet.

"Rarrrrrr!" yelled Conrad, hurtling towards his startled brother so fast that he barrelled straight into him. The two went down in a tangle of limbs; brawling for dominance. In the end, Gwendal's larger and stronger body helped him get the upper hand and he scrambled away from the younger boy. He lunged for the sword he'd lost during the fight and pointed it at the recovering dragon.

"Surrender dragon, or I'll run you through!" he declared bravely. The dragon growled in defiance and charged forward again. This time the Prince was ready, he sidestepped neatly and lightly tapped the dragon with his sword as the 'beast' passed. Conrad shrieked and dropped to the ground, clutching at his shoulder where the sword had 'struck'. He writhed on the ground making decidedly draconic noises of pain and anger. Prince Gwendal held out his sword again, a superior look on his face.

"Aha! You cannot defeat me, dragon! Release the Princess and never threaten these lands again!"

Conrad-dragon looked up at the Prince and snarled, but he did not try another attack. Instead, he jumped to his feet and scampered off to see if the kitchens had anything yummier than kidnapped nobles to eat. Prince Gwendal nodded in satisfaction and turned to see the Princess rushing free from his prison.

Günter smiled widely at Gwendal, clasping his hands beneath his chin in typical maiden fashion. "Oh thank you brave Prince, you saved me!"

The noble Prince swept an elegant bow in response.

"It was nothing, fair lady," he said offering an arm to Günter. The Princess ignored the arm, leaning forward to instead place a quick, chaste kiss on the Prince's lips. Then, with a swish of long lavender hair, he ran back to the castle, leaving behind a blinking, red-faced Gwendal.

**

* * *

Notes:** cough Yeah, that was kinda stupid...but, another challenge done! Woot! Günter is such a girl XD Wow, I actually wrote something without Wolfram in it, everything else I'm working on has him in it 


End file.
